Welcome to the past
by PhantomTsubasa
Summary: Summary: Harry falls into the past to Lilly and James 7th year at Hogwarts  Disclaimer I own nothing HP belongs to JKR and the song s  in later chapters belong to StarKidPotter  I suk at summarys please R
1. I'm in the past, man its not my day

_**Welcome to the past**_

Summary: Harry falls into the past to Lilly and James 7th year at Hogwarts (Disclaimer I own nothing HP belongs to JKR)

**Who are You?**

The once quite forest was swarming with strange men in masks, who were chasing three 17yr old teens. The men in masks are called Death-eaters, the servants of Voldemort the most evil wizard of all time, the teens who they are chasing are no ordinary teens they are the _Golden Trio_. The Golden Trio are Ronald (Ron) Bilius Weasley, Hermione Jean Granger and of cause Harry James Potter aka the Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One (and my favourite The Boy With Too Many Nicknames). While they were running through the forest they got, split up and in the direction Harry was running a strange mirror appeared in the forest, right in front of Harry, expecting to crash since he couldn't stop he brought his arms up to protect himself. A second later Harry expected to be cut all over the place but, he wasn't instead he found himself at… Hogwarts? "Hey" a voice called, Harry turned around and he saw 4 boys, they looked as if they were in 7th year, "where in merlin's name did you come from?" the boy who asked the question was a tall black haired boy with hazel eyes "Dad?"


	2. Meeting my dead headmaster

Welcome to the past

Summary: Harry falls into the past to Lilly and James 7th year at Hogwarts (Disclaimer I own nothing HP belongs to JKR)

"Dad!" said Harry, the people Harry was talking to were silent for a few moment long enough for Harry to take a better look at them. Starting from the left was a small rat-like boy, upon sight Harry recongised him _Peter Pettigrew, Wormtail _he thought darkly remembering what he's done, next to him was a taller boy with a Prefect badge on, he also looked slightly sick _Remus Lupin, Moony_ then there was the two tallest boys both with messy black hair, though one was more messier than the other, the one with the less shaggy hair was _Sirius Black, Padfoot my dead godfather _and of cause _James, Prongs my dead dad_. A voice snapped Harry out of his thoughts "What are you talking about I'm 17 for god's sake, I'm too young to be a dad and seriously" "Yes" asked Sirius jokingly, Harry thought aloud "He must do this all the time no matter how weird the situation is" "Got that right but really what did you mean by Dad?" this is when Harry realised he was thinking out loud and was even more embarrassed, not only did he accidently call his dad well dad he is starting to say his thought out loud _today is not my day and I rarely have a good day! _"Yeah sorry about that you really do look like my dad that's all, sorry again I, um better be going, bye" said Harry "HEY!" asked Professor Lupin "Yes" "How did you get here? You can't do apparition into Hogwarts" "Tell you the truth Professor I don't know, I was being chased by death-eaters then there was this mirror, looked a little like the Mirror of Erised and I'm here" "Professor? I'm 17!" When Harry realised his mistake he just bolted throughout Hogwarts to Professor Dumbledore office _he'll know I know it man this really is not my day, I'm in the past for God's sake, I just met my 17yr old dead dad as well as my 17yr old DADA Professor, dead godfather and the traitor now I am going to the dead headmaster man what a story this will be when I get back to my time_. Then before he knew it he figured out the password (redvines) and he was talking to Dumbledore…

When Harry finished explaining everything to Dumbledore and he said he'll fix everything since it was only the marauders who saw him. "What will you do Professor?" "You'll see" he said with that twinkle in his eye and a smile on his face (and Harry did slip that he died, he really is taking all of this easily oh well it's **Dumbledore. **"Stay here" Harry nodded as the headmaster left the room _why do I feel that he's going to bring in Da- James, Sirius, Remus, Wormtail and Mu- Lilly, I can't call them mum and dad not ever they're 17 it will freak them out_. Creak. There's the door, and Harry turns "Speak of the devil I was…"

U decide please vote in the comments ur deadline is the end of this month, 31st of January 2011, please vote thanx (I throw virtual hugs and hp cakes at u) yay! XD


	3. SORRY!

Sorry I haven't updated In a while school, and stuff been in the way the chapter should be up soon please be patient it will be up soon thanks to those who have been supporting me to continue this story thanks bye!


	4. Hi My Name is Harry Smith

Welcome to the past

Summary: Harry falls into the past to Lilly and James 7th year at Hogwarts (Disclaimer I own nothing)

_Harry's thoughts are italic_

A/N: I would like 2 thank koko, Sexybeast and Lolxxx 4 commenting this is 4 u

_**Hey there I'm Harry Smith**_

"Hu Dumbledore?" finished Harry "Yes Harry?" asked Dumbledore "To be honest I thought you were bringing the marauders and Lilly" Harry said with a confused face, this just made Dumbledore chuckle "Am I really that predictable with my actions? Well the marauders are just outside as is Lilly Evans but first, I wanted to tell you a few precautions and rules while you're here" "How long will I be here sir anyway I need to get back! The war-" "Harry please calm down, I will figure out a way to get you back to your normal time but, as of this moment I can't think of any way to do so understand?" Harry replayed with a small nod _Man this times Dumbledore seems a bit odd, maybe it's just me. _"As I was saying, I have explained to your father, James, as well as the other marauders and Lilly that you are Harry Smith and that you are an exchange student from Rumble's Wizarding School for Half-Bloods and Muggle-borns in America, and that the reason you called James 'dad' is because he does look like your dad, as for Remus that you call Prefects Professors in your 'old' school. They are under the impression that you have just moved here because of 'family problems' to live with your aunt and uncle, they will also be helping you in finding your way about the school and make you feel welcome, can you keep to that story?" finished Dumbledore with a stern, serious voice _okay ether Dumbledore is having a bad day or he just softened up in the future _"Yes Professor" answered Harry "Good" Dumbledore replayed "I take the liberty to make you a timetable here it is as well there are robes along your other necessary items they are by your bed in the Gryffindor tower now run along I have a lot of work ahead of me" as Harry was walking off to the door he heard Dumbledore say "Enjoy the past as long as you can Harry Potter" in a strange tone so Harry acted like he didn't hear it, but it stayed stuck in his mind _what did Dumbledore mean?_ He thought a bit about it until he saw his parents and the rest of the marauders.

"Hey Smith!" called out James "Over here come on!" at the sound of James voice Harry gave a light jog over to him, once over there he was immediately pounced on by Sirius who shouted in his ear "WELCOME TO HOGWARTS!" "No need to make him deaf Black!" said a stern voice which belonged to one Lilly Evans "Sorry about Black here, he's acts like a hyper-active puppy most of the time" at that comment the Marauders gave a little funny smile of **man she is so right, literally ** "I'm Lilly Evans by the way, nice to meet you" she said while holding out her hand to shake it, Harry took it and said "Nice to meet you Lilly I'm Harry Po-Smith" _man close call. _"Potter introduce yourselves" "Okay Lilly-Flower" that earned him a whack across the head, but with an unmistakable blush "Ow, alright Hey I'm James Potter, this hyper-active pup (in a sarcastic voice) is Sirius Black the prefect here is Remus Lupin and the guy with the rat face is Peter Pettigrew". It took all of Harry's will power just not to strangle the guy and he had to remind himself _this is the past and he's James's friend don't kill him_ "Hey it's nice to meet you all" said Harry shaking everyone's hand in hello. "Well we better show you around Hogwarts" said James "come o-hu" around the corner came a pasty faced 17yr old _he looks like Neville _"James, Lilly Professor McGonagall is looking for you head dutys" "oh yeah we forgot thanks Frank we'll be right there" said Lilly, Harry felt a pang of guilt and sorrow, he knew what is going to happen to him. "Okay Lilly you might want to hurry you're 15 minutes late, she's having a fit" "Damn, think you can take Harry on a tour of Hogwarts guys?" asked James "You got it James, let's go Harry we'll show you the most important room first" "What's that the dinner hall" everyone looked at him in surprise "You are so right, but how did you guess?" asked a stunned Sirius "Well um, you just had a look of delight in your eye like you're thinking about food it looked a little like my godfather… Shall we go?" everyone noticed Harry's discomfort when he talked about his godfather so decided to leave it alone, but the marauders would investigate about it later. "Yeah lets go this way Harry" announced Sirius and then everyone went off in their respected directions. Still they were all wondering, what was up about his godfather?

**While on their way to the Great Hall**

"So Harry, what was your old school like?" asked Remus "Well I was a little like this, an old castle not much else" Harry answered "What kind of sports did you play?" asked Sirius "Quidditch" Harry said oh too quickly "Awesome!" exclaimed Sirius "I love quidditch, best sport in the world do you want to go over to the field after we show you around the school?" "That would be great" replayed Harry with a small smile, but to the marauders it was something they didn't expect to see because when they looked into his eyes they saw a battle, a battle no-one could understand.

**At the Quidditch field**

"Here use this" said Peter "it's a cleensweep" "Thanks Peter" thanked Harry with a forced smile while still in his head he was still telling himself_ don't kill him this isn't the traitor wormtail this is Peter Pettigrew marauder friend. _"Come on Harry lets fly!" shouted Sirius "Coming!" Harry shouted right back. Once Harry took off into the air he felt relieved and happy performing several difficult tricks like the 150ft dive and the loopscrew (looping around while turning to avoid the bludgers) "WOW! WHERE IN MERLINS BEARD DID YOU LEARN THAT!" exclaimed an excited (and somewhat scary) happy Sirius "In my old school, we use that move to avoid bludgers that got past the beaters and in what was my case to keep an eye on the snitch" "hey you know it could be your case again if you wanted it to" "How I can't be as good as your seeker?" "Well our seeker left last so, you can play the try-outs are next week, James is the captain, he plays chaser, and he really doesn't want to put this kid um what was his name? Oh yeah Sparks on please try-out we'll win for sure this year" "Sure I love Quidditch and I'll be proud to play here if I didn't my dad would…" said Harry suddenly stopping at the mentioned at his dad. "Harry are you alright? Is there something wrong with your dad?" asked a concerned Remus "You could say that" said Harry while looking to the sky "I'd rather not talk about it" Harry looked down as he said this "Okay Harry but if you ever need to talk about it you can always ask me" "Yeah thanks Remus" then there was an uncomfortable silence only to be broken by the dinner bell. "Let's go FOOD TIME! I'm famished!" exclaimed a excited Sirius while running to the hall like he really needed the toilet only to be followed by Peter shouting "Wait for me!" "Come on Harry" said Remus "before they eat the table out" a small chuckle came from Harry "Yeah lets go" said Harry lifting his head while rubbing his eyes only to reveal a tear ridden face. While Harry was walking off Remus was thinking What type of 'family problems' does he have? Then everyone was at the dinner hall all eating except Harry who was just picking at his food "I'm not really hungry I'm going up to the common room see you" said Harry "Do you remember where it is?" asked a concerned Lilly "Yeah bye" replayed Harry. As Harry walked off James asked "What's up with him?" "Well he was crying earlier" said Remus "And when did this happen? What did you do?" demanded Lilly and James they were both surprised and blushed "Well I'm only worrying because he has family problems and none of you should be mentioning or asking about it" Lilly said quickly, she wasn't going to admit she felt an immediate connection with him, she felt like a parent and didn't know why. "Yeah and I never forgive my friends making other Gryffindor upset it's not our way" said James also covering up that he feels for this boy as a son. "It wasn't us we were at the Quidditch field and he is impressive Prongs best I've ever seen, hell (everyone is surprised that Remus swore) I would say he rivals you, and he said that he would be proud to play for us as seeker, then he was talking about his dad and it just got him upset so don't go blaming us it was him and Prongs when he was crying I didn't hear any snuffles or see him try to catch his breath and I was standing right next to him" everyone is surprised (especially the marauders Remus had heightened senses since he was a werewolf and him not hearing or seeing anything made this very surprising) "Man this kid must have it bad IVT guys" said Sirius "IVT? What does that mean?" asked a suspicious Lilly "Not telling" said all the marauders in a sing-song voice "Fine" said a defeated and annoyed Lilly no point in arguing with them you'll never get it out of them. They ate the rest of the meal in silence until they had to go back to bed once Lilly left James announced "Its InVestigation Time" (IVT)


	5. Stories

Welcome to the past

Summary: Harry falls into the past to Lilly and James 7th year at Hogwarts (Disclaimer I own nothing)

Harry's thoughts are italic

A/N: I would like 2 thank koko, Sexybeast, Lolxxx, Saku-Sachi-Kineta, Nightlover2 and TwilightFan 4 commenting

Also I'm looking for a beta-reader if so can somebody recommend one thanx a (") I will be.

_**Stories**_

Once Harry woke up he realised that yesterday wasn't a dream, he was in the past. And it was 3 in the morning. He was woke up be Sirius's frustrated screams "What are you doing Sirius it's 3 in the god damn morning!" exclaimed Harry in an annoyed tone which made the un-expecting Marauders. "Oh nothing Harry we were um, we were" said Sirius trying to come up with a good excuse "You were looking at my stuff weren't you, trying to figure out what my 'family problem' is right?" asked a frustrated Harry "Well Harry" Sirius let out a sigh knowing he couldn't get out of this "yes we were" all the Marauders were suddenly looking at their feet as if they're the most interesting thing in the world, then Harry decided to tell them. "You could have just asked" the Marauders looked very surprised "But we thou-" started Remus until Harry cut the over "Thought that I'd refuse" in a question-like-it's-not-a-question-type-of-way the all nodded "Well I would but then you would have said 'we'll find out on our own then!' and then you would never find out and I would laugh at your efforts and tell you" The Marauders were stunned (very hard thing to do) this kid has known them for like 6 hours or something and he already knew what they would do, awesome. "Well" at the sound of Harry's voice they snapped out of their thoughts "do you want to do it the long and useless way or the quick way you got 2 minutes" he finished. The Marauders took a little chat "I say we go the long way" announced James the Sirius agreed by saying "There is no mystery the Marauders can't solve, and when I mean we I mean you Moony" all but Remus laughed at this for 'some unknown reason' (sarcasm) "Yeah very funny Padfoot honestly I think we should just get it know I mean look at the facts" "Were are they" said James and Sirius very siriusly (yes I mean **siriusly**) "Stop with the siriusly act, seriously (now I mean seriously) he's from America-" "With a British accent" cut of the other three "His parents could be British! And I think he's not joking when he says we can't find **anything** on him get me?" then there was the apocalypse they **all understood** Remus's meaning, even Peter (and that's an accomplishment). "Let's go get the truth" announced James and they didn't mean Harry.

"Decided?" asked Harry they replayed "Yes, please tell us" Harry got up and walked downstairs to the common room near the fire he explained with simply "It's a long story" and as they sat down Harry began…

"Well my parents are British, and they were working in America to stop Death-eaters from spreading across the world, we lived there for a year then they were given a vacation so we came back to England. Then we went into hiding-" "Why?" demanded James "Let me finish then ask what questions you have!" snapped Harry "Okay…" said James then Harry continued "as I was saying we went into hiding it was around Halloween and Voldemort" Peter shivered while the others were stunned, "found out that we were back and then went to kill us. One of my dad's 'best friends', who was our secret keeper, was captured then gave up our location only saying to me years later 'the dark lord can be very persuasive' he is a coward and to think he was in Gryffindor!" Harry grinded his teeth in disgust "then of cause he became a servant to Voldemort, then he went to our house and murdered my mother and father, the auras came before he killed me then I was sent to America to live with my Godfather but, he was framed for killing 13 muggles and the coward, so I was sent to an orphanage since my dad's other best friend was a werewolf" all the marauders became very sucked into the story when he reviled that his dad's best friends were just like them, except for the traitor part, "he couldn't take care of me. Then for the first 10 years of my life I lived in an orphanage, then they found out I had relatives in England and sent me to my aunt, uncle and cousin who are on my mother's side, and they hate magic so naturally they hate me too and they told me my parents died in a drunk car-crash, since I was never told anything about my parents, I didn't even know their names or their face or anything… except their screams and last words" for a short while there was an uncomfortable silence. The Marauders were trying to figure out whether-or-not the story was true or not, most of them (meaning James, Sirius and Peter) thought it was true but, Remus was sceptical about it, the orphanage bit the most. Then Harry snapped them out of their thoughts "Any questions?" "Yeah" the all announced "This is going to take a while isn't it?" Harry asked while holding his hand to his head "Yes it is" they stated after a sigh from Harry "Alright in turns Peter you first"

"Okay um, did you ever find out what your parents, godfathers and your dad's best friends names?" he asked while squirming in his seat like a rat "Oh yeah but, I'm not telling you" "Why?" Peter said annoyed "It's painful alright" Harry said quickly wanting to get of the topic, knowing it wasn't going to be easy since Remus had that evil 'I want to know' look Remus started "Come on Harry it can't be that difficult I mean you say Volde-" until he was cut off by Harry who put up a silencio then shouted "JUST BECAUSE I SAY VOLDEMORT DOES NOT MEAN I WANT TO USE MY FAMILY AND THAT TRAITOR NAME! IT ACTUALLY CAUSES MENTAL HARM ALRIGHT AND I DON'T NEED ANYMORE OF IT OKAY! SAYING 'VOLDEMORT'DOESN'T DO THAT TO ME AND PLEASE PETER, stop flinching whenever someone says it, it gets annoying" Everyone was stunned at Harry's outburst, not only did he confirm he was mentally unstable (like Sirius "HEY!" "SHUT UP IT'S TRUE" scared Sirius *not*) but, he proved an impressive point, saying the name of the names of family who has been through a lot and is probably suicidal does hurt, you can only imagine unlike Harry he lives it. "Sorry about snapping at you, you just remind me too much my Godfather and my werewolf uncle, I like to call him my uncle okay" he said at their confused faces "Remus your questions" "Did your parents, Godfather, Uncle (werewolf) and this traitor go to Hogwarts?" he asked immediately not even hesitating "Yes they did, my uncle during his 'time of month' retreated to the Forbidden Forest to transform James yours?"

"Are you alright?" he asked thoughtfully, and unexpectedly

"I'll be fine as soon and we stop talking" Harry replayed surprised he never expected James to ask that then what he said afterwards really surprised him "Let's go to bed classes later I have a feeling you'll have some nightmares so you need all the sleep you can get okay" he finished smiling very sadly "Yeah thanks James" and then a sad and tired Harry went upstairs with a worried James and three confused Marauders in toll…And a crying Lilly Evans.

_**Later that morning**_

Later at that morning, at a more reasonable hour, about 7:30-ish they all got up again most of them still sad from earlier than night but, one of them was already up and dressed looking like the dead this zombie (not literally) was Harry. "Are you alright Harry?" asked James "did you stay up all night?" Harry said "I tried but I relieved that memory of my parent's murder…" wanting to get off the subject Harry unveiled the secret weapon "I also went down to the kitchen and got some food and hot chocolate" the gleam in Peter, Sirius and Remus eyes was obvious "oh and I also had some steak" now James too, he loved steak (Harry leant this of Godfather Sirius) but, before they ran down to the Great Hall to eat James asked "How do you know how to get to the kitchens?" "My Godfather told me once" Harry said immediately quickly coming up with a partly true excuse "my WereUncle (A/N that is how I'm going to reference Older Remus for now on) also said my father would be disappointed if I didn't use any passage ways, especially the one to the kitchens" he finished with a sad chuckle. "Prongs!" said a winey Sirius "I'm hungry lets go down to eat" and before James could answer the Marauders were gone "Coming Harry? Before they eat all the food" said James "Yeah let me grab my timetable" said Harry once he done that he made they made their way to the Great Hall only to meet Lilly Evans…

HA leave you on a cliff hanger *laughs evilly* I'm really enjoying writing this story and I like seeing the responses I get. Still flames are welcome. Man my hands are cramped I typed all this up in 2 hours with keyboard playing breaks in-between (at the moment I'm playing fireflies by owl city ) and this is also making me very addicted with HP even more so than usual and it doesn't help that I'm listening 2 AVPM & AVPS also had 2 math tests 2day all well. I am looking for a beta-reader so my stories will be better 4 u please say any1 interested thanx bye


	6. Deatheater Where's James!

Welcome to the past

Summary: Harry falls into the past to Lilly and James 7th year at Hogwarts (Disclaimer I own nothing)

Oh great, classes

"Hello Lilyflower, did you wait for me?" James said in a lovely dovey voice

"In your dreams Potter, Harry can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Lily

"Um, sure Lily" Harry said hesitantly wondering what his mother could want. As Harry followed Lily out the hall leaving James in shock and the other Marauders intrigued and thinking the same thing as Harry "Time for some snooping IVT time on Harry and Evans" announced Sirius.

"So with you Padfoot, here I got my invisibility cloak on me lets go!" James said agitated

"Prongs, why do you have your cloak on you now? We don't have a prank today its not till tomorrow" questioned Remus with a suspicious look on his face, even though he could probably guess it is James after all. And just as Remus expected James just acted as if he didn't hear which meant that it was what Remus thought. So on they went following Harry and Lily.

"What did you want Lily?" asked Harry still confused that Lily wanted to talk to him so suddenly, maybe it's about classes or something but, why couldn't she just tell him in the Great Hall though. "Harry I'm sorry"

"What are you sorry about Lily, I don't understand"

"I, overheard you and the boys last night." Harry was shocked into silence, after a few minuets of silence Harry finally said "It's alright, it's not your fault you heard. Wait what were you doing up so late at night?"

"I was finishing of something, then I heard people coming downstairs and I got a feeling I had to hide and then you lot sat down and you... then, you know."

"Yeah look" Lily brought her face to level to Harry's "I'm sorry you had to hear that but, to be honest I've gotten over most of it"

"What!"

"I've had great friends who mean the world to me, I will die for them if I have to. I will stand up against Voldemort" Lily gasped "and fight him if it meant they would live. And I know they would do the same for me too, they have helped me survive all these years otherwise I would be dead now" as Harry finished his little speech Lily was in tears and she gripped Harry in a tight embrace, Harry unsure what to do just hugged Lily back patting her back "Whats the matter Lily?" Harry asked worried he done something wrong

"It's just that you've been through so much in your life and I'm just happy for you out of everything you can still be happy. I know basically everyone has been affected by the war but, I know no-one who's been as affected as you and that you can still smile is, amazing it would give hope to those who think they can't recover." explained Lily with a pitying look

"Please no pity or praise over this, it sickens me" Lily was shocked "pity maybe good for some people, but not me. I feel angry over it and I don't like being the hope for people who can't appreciate what they have already. Friends and family are the hope you need to get yourself out of the rut you're in but, you have to build the building blocks to help yourself, friends and family only go so far" and with that Harry left leaving a shocked Lily Evans behind "STOP RIGHT THERE! NO-ONE TALKS TO MY LILY LIKE THAT!" shouted (well do I need to tell you) an outraged James Potter who ran up to Harry from next to Lily and punched Harry in the stomach, and blood started pour through his shirt. The marauders and Lily looked at James in shock and then they ran over to Harry who got up and mumbled "See you later" after a few steps he collapsed. "Why did you do that Potter, what Harry said is true"

"He was talking as if you were insulting him which you wasn't and he-"

"Shut up death eater" said Harry

"What do you mean Harry! Prongs isn't a death-eater how could you!" exclaimed Sirius

"Let me prove it, James why is your nickname Prongs, Sirius is Padfoot, Remus is Mooney and Peter is Wormtail?"  
"Do you know Harry?" asked a panicked Remus

"Yeah and why should I care my uncle was the same" answered Harry Remus is even more shocked at this revelation, in only a few days Harry knows a secret that nobody other than his friends could figure out, and it took then at least a year and a half!

"Well, um yeah of cause I know but that's a secret that only my friends would know and I can't say in-front of Evans!" 'James' exclaimed very quickly

"Have I proved my point Sirius" said Harry "James would never say 'my friends' instead of Marauders and he would never say 'Evans' it's not James its a death-eater trust me I've met a few in my time" finished Harry everyone agreed with Harry at this point and held 'James' at wand point

"Who are you!" demanded the Marauders "And where is Prongs!"

Cliff-hanger muhahaha sorry it took me so long I've had a major writers block thanxs for waiting please R&R


	7. Lyite, the familiar DADA Professor

Welcome to the Past

Summary: Harry falls into Lily and James 7th year at Hogwarts

* * *

(Disclaimer I own nothing except Proff Lyite you pronounce however you want, I say La-wi-te) A/N Sorry 4 keeping you waiting lot's happening lately anyway lets begin!

Who are you?

"Who are you?" demanded the Marauders "and where is Prongs" at this 'James' started to laugh manically

"You want to know! Are you so sure?" he shouted mysteriously his eyes turning pure black.

"You bet we want to know!" exclaimed Sirius

"Are you sure my young d-" the death-eater said before suddenly stopping in mid sentence before leaving in a flash, before any of the 7th years could even grasp what happened Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Madame Pomfrey, and a teacher who Harry didn't know, and James?

"Is that you Prongs?" asked Sirius cautiously, unsure what to do. James for some reason had a piece of parchment on him and a everlasting ink quill and wrote down something and then handed it to Sirius, who after reading it, tackled James into a hug _must be him _thought Harry.

"You can say your 'how the hells' later first we need to tend to Mr Smith in the hospital wing" announced the unknown teacher who knelled down next to Harry "I'm Professor Lyite the new DADA" he seemed to be a nice enough guy with scruffy brown hair which is turning a bit gray in some places also he had bold blue eyes, like blueberries. He had a strange aura around him, something familiar about him. Then everything went black for Harry those bold concerned blue eyes never leaving him.

"Will he be alright" asked Lily in a panicked voice

"Yes, it's just a flesh wound about an half-inch to an inch deep. Length about 6 or 7 inches, it will take about 4, 5 days to heal" explained Lyite who got complemented by Madame Pomfrey who also thought the same thing

"It's nice to see a teacher who knows a bit of medical, so many of the DADA ones never do and they end up hurting them more" she said while doing a simple spell to slow the flow of blood them moving him to the hospital wing.

After a few spells and potions Harry was placed under the watchful (and mostly annoying) eye of Madame Pomfrey. After 2 days he was finally allowed visitors in big groups, before only 2-3 people allowed at a time "it's just a cut" said Harry but no Pomfrey said "It is a very serious laceration and it could open again at any moment, the less people in my way the better".

"She is so paranoid" whispered Harry

"Ain't she" agreed James remembering all those time he got hurt during a quidditch game, she is such a pain!

"And how are you suppose to get any rest in here she bothers you every 10 minutes, especially when you're trying to sleep! People think hospitals are the best place to rest and get better, when they're NOT. Germs and illness everywhere and the nurses if you're staying over night always coming by looking at you with those creepy eyes which wake you up every, single, time!" exclaimed Sirius

"Shush Pads!" Remus said "Madame Pomfrey will hear you! And anyway Harry"

"Yes?" asked Harry wondering what it could be

"Do you really know what our nicknames mean?" he asked

"Oh yeah do you Harry" said James and Sirius spontaneously

"Yeah, Mooney is a werewolf hence the moon, Padfoot since that is your animagus is a dog, Prongs animagus is a stag and Wormtail is a rat its rather obvious if you think about it" explained Harry when he looked at the Marauders, they were very surprised.

"Fuck" they cursed

"Hey! I'm not telling anyone, one one of my uncles is a werewolf and his friends were all animagus's for the same reason as you, so they won't be alone no matter what" he finished sternly. Soon enough they accepted this and James eyed the Marauders and after a minute the all nodded "Say Harry"

"Yes" Harry said curiously

"Would you like to become a animagus?" he asked. Harry was shocked his father, after a few days of knowing him they are trusting him so much and are actually asking him to become an animagus, something he's always wanted "Yes" he said

"Good we'll start when you get out of here"

"Ok" and on that Lily Evans walked in.

"Hey how are you feeling Harry?" asked Lily while sitting down on the empty chair next to his bed

"Fine Lily thanks for asking. I just wish I could leave and go flying or something" answered Harry, thinking about his quidditch games, Lily huffed in frustration "Why is it that no matter what is happening you boys always think of quidditch!" All the boys looked at each other, shrugged and then started laughing, for the next hour or so they had long conversations about, stuff andd then Lily mentioned Lyite and everyone at the same time said

"He's very familiar"

shocking each other.


	8. He's very familiar

Welcome to the Past

Summary: Harry falls into Lily and James 7th year at Hogwarts

* * *

Disclaimer I own nothing except Professor Lyite sorry there hasn't been an update 4 while I've been on holiday in Gran Canaria and I've been busy getting ready for yr 10 when I go back 2 skol :( everyone h8s skol all well here you go!

Who are you Professor?

"That is just freaky!" exclaimed Sirius as he went into an random tan-gin about conspiracies, 5th senses and aliens... (I am NOT going into the details of Sirius Blacks mind, your mind will be turned to... Dont ask)

"Sirius Black snap out of it!" shouted Lily "The last thing we all need is the inner workings or your just **wrong** mind coming up with the strangest theories that make no sense" she finished her rant.

"Ok, ok chill Evans" Sirius said "I was just thinking-"

"Thinking! Remember the first rule of being a Marauder NEVER THINK, that's Mooney's job" exclaimed James hysterically, laughing Harry says "Isn't that true but, anyway" he said seriously "I agree this is freaky but, we should just take our time we'll figure it out okay"

"Ok Harry sure its just a weird coincidence though" said Remus "Anyway Madame Pomfrey will tell us to get out soon see you tomorrow Harry" as he walked away everyone mumbled in agreement and said their farewells leaving Harry alone and bored, he sat there just looking out the window thinking about everything that's happened so far, and his friends and the war. He had to get back soon otherwise Voldemort might win. While deep in his thoughts someone came in and sat down Harry only noticed when he said

"Hello Mr Smith, how are you?" which knocked Harry out of his thoughts "Oh Hello Professor I'm fine, what are you doing here?" Harry asked

"Just visiting, I must say seeing though that disguise was quite impressive you'd make a fine auror. I wonder how you'll perform in class this year" complemented the Professor, a little embarrassed Harry said

"It was **nothing,** I just realised it wasn't James though the way he acted nothing else, really!"

"Okay Mr Smith, I have to go now I'll see you tomorrow during DADA bye" and he left, Harry didn't know why he thought he saw sadness in the Professor eyes even though he was smiling, _does he know?_ Harry thought, _does he know what the future is and my part in it_ with these thoughts in his head Harry fell into a confused sleep. The next day Harry found himself in the DADA class with a lesson about,

"Ok students today we are facing our greatest fears, since you still haven't learnt about boggarts" a Ravenclaw student raised her hand and said

"We have sir, we **arent **babys after all"

* * *

"Yes but have you actually faced a boggart?" and nobody answered after a minute a ring of people said "No, the teacher was scared"

I know its took 4ever to update, I've been so busy lately hope everyone had a good holiday and sorry school is about to start this yr I'm in yr 10 so I'll be very busy with the steel band i'm in and everything but hopefully I can still update good luck everyonne with the new school year bye. Oh and sorry its such a short chapter the next one will be longer promise bye!


	9. Just who the hell are you Lyite?

Welcome to the Past

* * *

Summary: Harry falls into Lily and James 7th year at Hogwarts

* * *

Disclaimer: I only own Proff Lyite, sorry been sick :(

Just who IS this teacher?

"No the teacher was scared" said the ravenclaw

"Yes and because of idiots like that we get idiots fighting in this war who are severely under prepared. Boggarts as you all know take the shape of what you fear the most but, do you know how to fight one? Well anyone?" he asked looking around the classroom and resting his eyes on Harry "Maybe you Mr Smith, do you know the incantation?" Harry shifted under his gaze but answered

"Its riddikulus, you have to say the spell and imagine your fear funny because laughing finishes of a boggart" Proffessor Lyite smiled and said

"You were taught well Mr Smith, 5 points to Gryffindor. Okay everyone stand up, desks pushed aside and gather hear" the students a little confused by this but did it anyway then he said "Ok everyone we'll be facing a boggart today, lets practice the incantation riddikulus now repeat it"

The class chorused

"Riddikulus!"

"Good! Now remember what Mr Smith said make your fear funny. Line up!" everyone excited realising that this teacher might actually be fun lined up in a hurry, except the Slytherins of cause. Student after student everyone made a very humorous depiction of there fears, one made a giant walking killer breadstick (like the ones from dunkers) into crumbling mess of giggling fits... It was strange to stay the least. But then we got to the marauders and Lily, they all had the same fear it was a dead body of a Asian looking boy with light brown hair and dead eyes, covered in falal injuries who came back from the dead saying

"Why didn't you come sooner?" it just kept saying that until Harry and Proffesor Lyite stepped in, both feared dementors, and sent the boggart back into the closet from where it came.

"Are you lot okay?" asked Harry worried about the state about the five, as he tried to get them to talk Professor Lyite noticed the rest of the class was a bit pale as well and quietly asked

"Who was that boy?" nobody wanted to answer then something came to him and said

"Morgan Li, wasn't it" it was a statement not a question but everyone nodded anyway "Class you're dismissed early, help yourselves to the chocolate at the back of the room it'll help" the class slowly walked out of the room while grabbing some chocolate, the Marauders, Lily and Harry were called back though. Lyite told them

"Alright you lot I want you to know" he sighed "if you ever need someone to talk to I'm always here okay, I know exactly how you feel one of my friends died because I was too late, they were killed by Voldemort" Peter gasped and stummered

"Y-you s-sa-id You-Kn-ow-Wh-o na-ame!"

"Of course why would I fear a person, fear itself is much more frightening" Harry paled but nodded, Lyite saw this and said pitying "You are very wise Smith but, very unfortunate to encounter a dementor"

"Thank you sir" Harry muttered he stood up and started walking away "But I don't need your pity, I just need to live and try to be happy right"

"That's right Smith but, just believe anything is possible" he thought for a second "like the power of love protecting anyone from the killing curse through sacrifice" Harry hid his shock "Then again anything is possible" his carefree voice changing in such a way he couldn't describe it but would say in a strange way Harry could sense some caring and sadness in his voice

"**Such as you surviving Harry"**

Harry just walked away trying to hear the reactions of the others but, they never asked very unlike them 'Did they hear what he said or was it in my head' Worried Harry walked off.

Later on that night everyone was asleep in their beds, all except Harry. He sat thinking about what Lyite said, 'Who is he? He seems so familiar and for some reason I... I trust him'

"Harry?" a voice said when Harry turned around and there was no-one awake, or even there. Harry wasn't in the Gryffindor sleeping dorms anymore he was alone, or was he?

Sorry it's so short I couldn't write all well Where the hell is Harry? He isn't in Hogwarts anymore.

Or is he?


End file.
